The specific aims of this biobehavioral training application are: 1. Develop a training program with a new core curriculum in biobehavioral research communications, and practice outcomes as applied to cancer prevention and control; 2. Recruit qualified applicants to the training program from (1) social science-based disciplines (both pre-doctoral and postdoctoral) such as psychology, health services research, and economics, and (2) Ph.D.-trained basic scientists or doctorate-trained health professionals (post-doctoral). 3. For those entering into the program, provide practical experience in interdisciplinary research through participation in new and existing research projects on cancer prevention (tobacco & tobacco related cancers, nutrition, genetics, chemoprevention, cancer communications and physical activity) and health services research and policy (outcomes of prevention and care including quality of life and cost-effectiveness); Formal coursework for trainees at the University of Washington will be provided within the School of Public Health Departments of Health Services (Social and Behavioral Sciences and Doctoral Programs), Epidemiology (Public Health Genetics, Public Health Nutrition), and Biostatistics and within the School of Pharmacy (Pharmaceutical Outcomes Research Program). Doctoral programs are offered in all these departments . In addition, post-doctoral fellows may earn the M.P.H in Health Services or Epidemiology. These same programs will also be involved in post-doctoral training, competency based curriculum and research experience will be employed to train 12 scientists (8 pre-doctoral and 4 post-doctoral). An advisory committee with representatives from all the programs will recruit, select, and evaluate trainees based on measurable outcomes for each candidate and the training program as whole.